Uno más de la familia
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Alemania le manda decir a Austria que por el amor de dios deje de darle ideas a Italia de ponerle ORO A LOS EDIFICIOS. Austria e Italia le miran con cara de dafaq.


Himaruya

* * *

Alemania le manda decir a Austria que por el amor de dios deje de darle ideas a Italia de ponerle ORO A LOS EDIFICIOS.

Austria e Italia le miran con cara de _dafaq._

— ¡Pues que desperdicio!

— No es un desperdicio, es hermoso...

— ¡Es absurdo!

— Y además es una inmensa muestra de poderío.

— ¿En Prada? ¡Por el amor de dios!

— Che cazzo tienes tú contra Prada, eh?

— Eso, Deutschland, dinos...

— Nada, pero qué poderío vas a demostrar con un edificio dorado de una compañía de diseño

— Ah, claro el problema no es el edificio, es lo que se hace dentro —protesta Italia

— Tú sigue menospreciando las artes — Austria niega con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente

— No es menosprecio de las artes, solo creo que no necesitas un edificio dorado ahí, con las carencias que tienes en el gobierno en otras cosas

— Y yo creo que tú no necesitas cinco coches si solo puedes conducir uno a la vez.

— Y no hablemos del derroche de dinero que implica alguien como Preussen — Gracias por tu aportación, Austria.

— Preussen no es un derroche de dinero y los coches tienen un propósito, cada uno es de alguien. Pero el oro no sirve de nada

— Cada uno es de alguien, oh sí, claro... Signiore, por lo visto uno de los coches es tuyo. ¿Lo has conducido alguna vez?

— En lo más mínimo, Italien, lo sabes bien...

— Grazzie mile —responde y se gira retando a Alemania con esa respuesta.

— Pero podría conducirlo, si hubiera una urgencia...

— Desde luego, esa sería mi primera opción — Tan sarcástico.

— Y si se hubieran quemado los otros cuatro, por lo visto — Asiente Italia.

— Aún con todo, los coches se usan, incluso el de Österreich, pero el dorado de una pared... Eso es casi de épocas del imperio

— ¿Y? — Podrían haber estado más coordinados pero habrían tenido que ensayar mil horas y hablar el mismo idioma.

Alemania parpadea. Sí, ha sido bastante bonito y armónico.

— Nein, Deutschland, tú no puedes — Riñe Austria desde ya.

— Pero si te pones el uniforme, avísame — La sonrisita de Italia, volviéndose a lo que hace.

— Italien! —Riñe Austria.

— Che? Aun pienso que deberías conseguirle uno a Svizzera, aunque no quiera ponérselo...

— ¿Saben lo que nos pueden criticar con este asunto? — Pregunta Alemania totalmente necio con el tema.

— Justo ese es el punto — Asiente Austria ahora en la otra línea de pensamiento, carraspeando un poco con el asunto de conseguirle un uniforme a Suiza.

—Pero se ve hermoso — Discute Italia a ambos argumentos.

— Schweiz no querría un edificio dorado.

— Ni tampoco un uniforme nazi —Suspira Italia decepcionado y Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Un uniforme nazi? Yo querría una foto de eso... ¿No podrías? — Valora Alemania

— De eso hablábamos, caro mio — Responde Italia tan tranquilo.

— Yo no, pero podéis probar a pedírselo vosotros.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Schweiz hizo algo que le pidiera yo?

— ¿Cuándo le pediste un préstamo y te bajó las condiciones de devolución a cambio de más intereses? — Austria hablando al aire, pero sabe que así funcionan estas cosas.

— Yo no le suelo pedir dinero — Carraspea y desvía la mirada—. La verdad estaba pensando en... Ehm... Vater. Creo que le gustaría una foto de todos con uniforme.

—Ah... — Suspira Italia—. A lo mejor lo haría si tuvierais que infiltraros de incognito...

Austria mira de reojo a Italia sin tener ni idea de qué rayos habla.

—Insisto en que no va a querer — Niega el austríaco.

— ¿Hay algo de lo que no puedas convencerle? Italien, ayúdame

— ¿Te lo imaginas? — Sigue Veneciano a su rollo—. Il nonno fue a ver a Francia a la época de Napoleón, si fuerais con Germania a la época Nazi tendríais que infiltraros

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Schweiz, Österreich y yo? Eso suena bien

— Si y yo me quedaría aquí a solas con Prusia... — Italia tan tranquilo.

— Creo que es más fácil que le pintes tú mismo, Italien. — Sugiere Austria

— ¡Ni en drogas! ¿Es que quieres que me dispare?

— Sería interesante ir con Vater al Reich — Alemania en su cabeza

— Aunque puede que Svizzera quisiera mejor infiltrarse como ciudadano neutral

— Eso no lo dudes, pero si hubiera querido entrar a Reichstag eso no habría funcionado

— Insisto que tú, Österreich, no te empeñas lo bastante

— Insisto que esta no es una cuestión de empeño.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Italien —Alemania le mira para que le ayude

— ¿Y si le llamamos? — Propone Italia como ayuda

— Porque así funciona, Deutschland...

— Nein, es como Italien conmigo! Tú sabes hacerlo...

Italia a su rollo saca el teléfono y llama a Suiza.

— ¿Insinúas que Italien puede convencerte a ti de lo que sea?

— No lo insinúo, lo garantizo

— Ciao?

— Ciao! ¿Cómo estás? — Se levanta y se separa un poco de los sajones

—Estoy bien, Italien ¿Está bien Österreich?

—No... No mucho.

La HISTERIA de Suiza.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están? ¿Está consciente?

—Sí, sí, no es una cuestión física... Bueno, un poco sí lo es, pero es fácil de resolver...

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Italien! ¡Explícame! Voy para allá ¿Dónde están?

— Sí, ven, ven... estamos en Berlín. Lo que pasa es que está terriblemente excitado.

Mientras se pone la chamarra se queda paralizado, llaves en mano

—Ha tenido un sueño erótico contigo vestido con el uniforme nazi.

—WAAAAAAS?! ¡¿N-Nazi?!

— Un poco perturbador, pero si vienes podemos prestarte uno.

— U-Un uniforme de... Dile que no se acerque a Preussen — ¡Maldito Italia mañoso!

— ¡Vale, pero corre! — Le apresura... porque si no corre podría llegar a pensar en lo que está haciendo y no hacerlo. Sonríe maligno y cuelga el teléfono... y ahora las dos otras piezas del puzzle. Es indispensable que Suiza no se encuentre a Austria hasta DESPUÉS de llevar el uniforme porque seguro va a estropearlo todo y es necesario que Alemania lo reciba y se lo preste nada más llegue para que no pueda ni pensar, en la urgencia.

Es que ya está saliendo por la puerta agobiado, con el corazón acelerado y sin pensar demasiado.

Así que ahí va Italia, manipulador de sajones, a mandar a Austria a su cuarto con el violín a tocar marchas prohibidas, a avisar a Prusia de que ponga a grabar y luego baje al vestíbulo y a tomar del brazo a Alemania.

Alemania empieza a tener esa sensación de no estar muy seguro de qué está pasando, pero le pone de buenas desde YA que Austria vaya a tocar marchas prohibidas.

Y Veneciano ha venido tan de improvisto "Corre, corre no hay tiempo de preguntas" que a eso ha ido sin chistar.

Manipulador. Como siempre.

Para cuando Prusia llega preguntando qué es todo el alboroto, Austria ya está en el cuarto y se oye como afina el violín. Veneciano avisa a Hungría también. Por mensaje

Alemania lo mira de reojo ahora que se ha colgado de su brazo todos con el corazón muy acelerado.

Hungría, que estaba en el súper, abandona todas las naranjas ya elegidas, cervezas y queso en el carrito de compras y sale disparada a la casa

— ¡Svizzera va a estar aquí en cuatro minutos, así que quiero un uniforme para él preparado en dos! PRESTO! — Palmada al culo a los dos hermanos Alemania.

Alemania pega un graaaan salto, pero el cerebro cuadrado...

— No le va a quedar ninguno, Schweiz es de esta altura — Señala con la mano

Prusia también pero mira que bien funcionan las ordenes claras y directas que ni tiempo de preguntar qué está pasando. ¿Seguro que no mandabas tú en el imperio, italiano maldito?

—No me cuentes tu vida, amore, resuélvelo.

—Ja, Ja —asiente igualmente.

Italia les mira irse, con una sonrisa de lado... y va a servirse un Lambrusco tan tranquilo mientras tararea lo que oye a Austria tocar ¿por qué no?

Italia puede dar miedo ¿De quién creéis que aprendió Austria?

Pensábamos que era al revés.

Ya, claro, porque los sajones son especialmente duchos para manejar a la gente. Suiza el que cree que Austria es ducho para TODO es el que tiene más fe en que era al revés

Dos minutos veintitrés segundos más tarde, baja Alemania (y Prusia yo diría) histérico porque se les ha hecho tarde.

Italia ni enterado

Aunque Alemania estira mejor la espalda con esa música al fondo.

— Ah, perfecto... ¿lo habéis arreglado a su tamaño? —pregunta tomándose el vino

— Ja. En la medida de lo posible en dos minutos

— Muéstrame

Discutieron veintitrés segundos quién sería el que diera un uniforme a la causa... Es posible que tenga engrapada la bastilla.

Prusia aún no está seguro de lo que pasa.

—Santa Madonna, que bestias que sois —Italia quita las grapas y pasa un hilo rápidamente para hacer mejor el dobladillo como si embastara para coser.

— ¡E-Era lo más práctico!

— Ve a recibir a Svizzera mientras acabo esto y tráemelo para que se vista. Tú —se gira a Prusia—. Ve a por la cámara buena y más vale que te fijes en la composición de las imágenes, que nos conocemos.

—Aun no entiendo lo que está pasando —asegura Prusia.

Alemania asiente, mira su reloj y se va a la puerta y Prusia igual se va a hacer lo que le han pedido.

Alemania le explicaría que todo esto es para la foto de su padre.

Cosa que es mentira. Es verdad según él.

Es básicamente porque a Italia le ha apetecido ver a Suiza en uniforme.

Exactamente

Y... El timbre suena… Y es Hungría

Italia hace un pase de verónica con la chaqueta para arreglarla un poco también a la medida.

Hungría, que no encuentra las malditas llaves para la desesperación de Alemania.

No tengo idea de que es un pase de Verónica pero tú eres el experto Italia.

Eh... no, eso es muy español, es un movimiento con la capa al torear

Así que ahí discutiendo en la puerta es que se los encuentra Suiza, que ha venido comiéndose el coco un poquito en el camino. Esto sirve de perfecta distracción para restarle importancia a su asunto.

— Italieeeeeen — Ese es Alemania

Ahí se levanta corriendo con el uniforme en las manos

Suiza mira de reojo a Alemania y a Hungría al cruzar la puerta, pero ninguno le hace demasiado caso, por estar vaciando el bolso de Hungría quien tiene terror del enojo de Alemania si de verdad las ha perdido de nuevo

Italia lo detiene y le sonríe.

— Está arriba, ¿Le oyes? ¡Tienes que vestirte con esto, corre!

— A-Arriba, Ja — Asiente poniéndose nervioso de nuevo y mirando el uniforme

Y la mezcla de la música y el uniforme que conoce tan bien le hacen bufar un poquito y vacilar.

— P-Pero Italien...

— Presto, Svizzera! —El italiano empieza a desnudarle él mismo.

— Sí, sí, solo... Yo lo hago — Asiente volviendo a dejar que la prisa de Italia le agobie.

E Italia... le ayuda. ¿Por qué no? Para hacer esto más... Bueno...

Extraño.

— Pero no entiendo, Italia, como es que pasó esto o por qué. Yo nunca...

Ahí van... pantalones y calzoncillos al suelo. Tú fíate de un latino.

¡¿Calzoncillos?! ¡Ahhh!

El grito de Suiza

TODO.

Pero igual Italia le mueve para quitarle los zapatos y ponerle los pantalones sin mirarle ni nada.

¡¿Sin calzoncillos?! Sí. Se deja hacer igual, tapándose un poco

De nada, Austria.

Suiza Va a arrepentirse de esto... O no. Seguramente no... Tanto

Le pone las perneras y le deja que se los suba él mismo, yendo por la chaqueta. Suiza se siente mejor al subírselos y cerrárselos

A pesar de que es incómodo... ¿Cómo puede Francia...?

Serán tres minutos ¡No te quejes! Y esta es la compensación de Italia a Austria por engañarle... porque sí, es el único afortunado que tiene compensación

Suiza tiene una poca.

— ¿Q-Qué hace Österreich? ¿Le has visto?

— No, pero le oigo tocar el violín, así que es grave. — Le arregla la chaqueta con movimientos aparentemente apresurados pero precisos y luego le pone la corbata.

Suiza cambia el peso de pie, nervioso, cuando Alemania y Hungría entran a la sala.

— Grave — Repite Suiza como si le hubieran dicho que Austria tuvo un infarto.

— Sí, pero sobrevivirá, seguro... — Le pone el cinturón y le cuelga algunas medallas... estás tentando tu suerte, muchacho.

Es que ya con la cruz del cuello tenía bastante.

Suiza baja la mirada hacia sí mismo ¡No le pongas la banda roja de la suástica en el brazo!

Aun así él a provecha para poner todo lo que pueda, le pone la gorra en la cabeza para evitar que mire. Tapándole los ojos.

O si, en realidad, ya que lo han vestido así... Debería ponerle TODO.

— Ohhh... — Susurra Hungría tratando de verdad que no sea fuerte. Se tapa la boca.

La verdad es que Italia tiene suerte porque Suiza está tan descolocado como el resto. Mientras deja que pelee con la gorra es que le pone la banda roja, mirando a Prusia de reojo para que empiece a tomar fotos YA.

Alemania sonríe a Veneciano tremendamente complacido con esto

Y ahí se pone a hacer fotos como loco Prusia, Veneciano le guiña un ojo a Alemania y le hace un gesto sutil para que se ponga al lado de Suiza... luego se separa, se acerca a Prusia y le quita la cámara para tomarles una foto a los tres juntos.

Suiza pelea con la gorra, y luego con los pantalones sin ropa interior, moviéndose con cierta incomodidad, cuando frunce el ceño al mirarse las medallas es que Hungría llama su atención para timarles la foto a los tres aunque, claro, es que falta Austria de uniforme en esta foto para ser PERFECTA.

Dice Italia que ya hará un dibujo y que Austria puede posar después. De todos modos, el italiano asiente con satisfacción con el resultado, aunque aún cree que a Alemania le quedaba mejor. En realidad, Suiza le parece que es el que se ve menos sexy de los cuatro, pero eso es porque el traje no está hecho a medida, histérico de la ropa.

Alemania hincha el pecho al mirar a Suiza y por primera vez en... Casi que toda la vida... Piensa en él como su hermano. Suiza debió haber estado ahí, como los otros dos! Le da unas palmaditas en la espalda que hacen que Suiza se gire a mirarle con bastante cara de _dafuq._

—Bellísimo! Presto, Svizzera, sube al cuarto, andiamo, andiamo! —le apremia cuando ya han tomado la foto, en realidad menos apresurado ahora.

Italia y su histeria de la ropa… Los latinos están de acuerdo con él, eso sin duda.

Suiza levanta las cejas notando la banda roja en el brazo por un instante, y cuando va a protestar un sonido especialmente intenso del violín le roba la concentración. Mientras Italia le empuja escaleras arriba. Y ahí decide acelerar y subir a paso apresurado, caminando hasta el cuarto del... Ehm... Interfecto.

Italia abre la puerta y le mete dentro de un empujón, cerrando de golpe.

El helvético iba a tocar la... ¡Ugh! Odia a los latinos

Austria hace morir una nota en las cuerdas en un sonido limpio pero anarmonico según él por culpa del portazo... y de ver a Suiza así vestido, no digas que no.

—I-Italien... — Empieza a explicarse Suiza

Austria baja el violín, lentamente.

— Was?

— No me ha dejado tocarte… ¡Tocar!

— ¿Tocar... qué?

— La puerta — Se arregla un poco la gorra porque le queda algo grande.

— No creo que ese sea el mayor problema de... todo esto.

— Ehm... Estas... Te-te... Italien me-me... — Señala la puerta.

— Italien parece tener la culpa de muchas cosas últimamente.

— Dijo que tú.

— ¿Ajá?

— Querías verme con uniforme Na... Mein gott! — Se mira a sí mismo y se le viene la gorra a los ojos.

— Así que has venido corriendo y te lo has puesto... ¿Para mí?

— N-Nein, me dijo que era una urgencia y... — En realidad puesto en perspectiva, sí eso fue exactamente cómo fue, ¡Pero no fue así! Se saca la gorra de los ojos

— ¿Ajá...?

Suiza carraspea mirándose a sí mismo otra vez de reojo.

— Nazi, ¿De verdad?

— Te queda... extraño —sonríe de lado

Se lleva la mano al cuello porque Italia le ha apretado bastante la corbata y nota la cruz. Baja la mirada y aprieta los ojos.

— Es... bastante aberrante.

— Nein, no tanto.

— Lo es del todo, yo nunca fui ni siquiera un poco Nazi —pero bien que les vendías armas...

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?

— Sí que creo que lo sabes, por eso es... Aberrante — Vacila y se acomoda bien la gorra de nuevo —. Aunque Deutschland parecía especialmente feliz.

—Ya me imagino. A ver, cuádrate, soldado — El grito de mando, aunque no deja de sonreír.

Una parte de su cerebro, la de soldado, hace que junte los talones y estire la espalda, pero... su parte rebelde, hace que ODIE la idea de cuadrarse para Austria... frunce el ceño y abre las piernas en descanso militar, solo por eso.

El austriaco se ríe.

— Más o menos...

— No vuelvas a pedirme que me cuadre — Porque además lo hace en automático, le señala con el dedo amenazadoramente.

— No te sale muy bien de todos modos

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Crees que no he visto tus piernas abiertas?

— ¿Crees que no se cuadrarme?

— Eso parece

Le fulmina y... Se cuadra.

Austria sonríe satisfecho y le pone la mano en la barbilla para que la levante un poco más, solo por... corregirle.

—Así me gusta. Y que sepas que uno no... PIDE a los soldados que se cuadren.

—Tu a mí me PIDES que haga lo que sea — Sisea con los dientes apretados, fulminándole aún más.

Austria se ríe

— Y por lo visto tú lo haces sin chistar... bien, bien... — Manos a la espalda.

— Nein, nein! No hago NADA sin chistar, verdammt!

— Creo que en realidad solo tenemos un problema con el término empleado puesto que el concepto es el mismo... No pasa nada, ya trabajaremos en él.

—Traba... Was? No. No trabajaremos en nada, deja de tratarme como si fueras mi superior —Es que ahora ya hasta se ha olvidado que el uniforme es de nazi, ahora ya es el tono de Austria el irritante. Él se vuelve a reír.

— ¡Y te ríes además! — Lo peor es que alega y alega pero sigue firme como buen soldado.

— ¿Y ante quién mejor que yo ibas a cuadrarte tú?

— Ante CUALQUIER persona en el mundo casi

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¡Desde luego!

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— ¡No me cuadro ante nadie, casi, pero preferiría cuadrarme ante muchas otras personas antes que ante ti que eres odioso!

— Y que te quiero — Responde solo porque sabe que va a tardar unos segundo en notar lo que ha dicho.

— Y que lo haces solo para molestarme como lo del ca... — Se calla un segundo y le mira, se sonroja —. Was?

— Ja, en eso tienes razón

— Nein, Nein ¿Qué dijiste antes?

— ¿Antes de qué?

— De esto último, de-de lo de tener razón

— Ah, desde luego que tengo razón.

— Nein, no he dicho que la tengas, he preguntado qué dijiste antes, dijiste algo de... Mí.

— Es interesante que quieras profundizar en este punto sobre mi acertado discurso, porque es uno de los más importantes y me gusta que hagamos hincapié en ello.

— ¿C-Cual acertado discurso? No tienes razón ¡Pero dijiste otra cosa!

— El que aboga, desde luego, por mí como el mejor candidato del que podrías acatar órdenes.

— Nein! ¡Yo no tomaría órdenes tuyas JAMÁS!

— Tsk tsk tsk...

— Tsktsk Was? ¡Tú tampoco acatas órdenes mías! ¿O sí? ¡Anda, cuádrate!

— No te creas que no sé cómo lidiar con la insubordinación... — Estás en drogas si crees que sabe siquiera como cuadrarse. Creo que no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

— Cual Verdammt subordinación ¡Tú dijiste algo!

— Desde luego que la tuya, liebe — Va paseando de un lado a otro con las manos a la espalda.

Es la versión sin cola de mover la cola de un lado a otro.

— ¡¿Mía?! Si tú eres el que no se ha cuadrado cuando le he dicho que se cuadre, deberías estar haciendo lagartijas — Le mira, cuadrado aún.

— Esa es una buena idea, lagartijas por andar replicando.

— ¡Tú! ¡Yo no voy a hacer lagartijas! — Sigue mirándole pasear, nervioso.

— Claro que sí, mañana por la mañana a las seis menos cuarto. Es una orden. — Justo cuando las haces siempre, muérete mañana con tus dilemas personales.

Suiza parpadea ¡Y es que las hace igual!

¡Exactamente!

Y el desorden general que supone que no las hagas

— Nein... No puedes ordenarme a... Nein! — Es que YA está teniendo el dilema — ¡Las haré a otra hora!

— Claro que sí... y sabré si no lo haces... — Porque vas a estar nervioso y con todo tu plan mental desorganizado.

Suiza bufa y frunce el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

— Pues si acaso las hago voy a hacerlas porque QUIERO no porque lo órdenes.

— Repítete eso a ti mismo mañana.

— ¡¿Ves cómo eres insoportable?! ¡Ponte en firmes, anda, o te haré jabón!

Gesto vago (y pomposo) con la mano y desde luego que no lo hace. Lo cual no ayuda a que Suiza le odie menos.

— Österreich!

Sonríe.

— ¡No sonrías así, todavía que vengo aquí de nazi, de menos pórtate como si fuera yo uno!

— Así me portaba yo con ellos... Mandando.

— ¡PERO QUE MENTIRA! — Ese es Prusia desde quién sabe dónde.

— Yo no hubiera sido CUALQIER nazi — La idea le da repelús, de hecho se mira la banda roja en el brazo y arruga la nariz.

Y se sobresalta con Prusia.

Ojos en blanco de Austria.

—Was? ¡No hubiera sido cualquiera! ¡¿Y Preussen?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

— Nein, no lo hubieras sido...— Hubieras sido el más obediente, desde luego. Piensa para sí mismo, Prusia no interviene de nuevo.

— El problema es que no hubiera sido ningún nazi, pero... No me habrías podido mandar que hiciera nada, y como eres bastante inútil seguro hubiera tenido un rango más alto que tú.

— Estás pensando en una versión muy estrecha de mi... y mis capacidades.

— Que capacidades vas a tener además de gritarle a todo el mundo y producir un demente con ideas de superioridad.

Prusia le dice a Alemania "¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¿VEEES?" Porque él pensaba lo mismo que Suiza, contra todo pronóstico, de lo que pasó.

— Esas son suficientes.

Alemania se encoge de hombros porque Austria era bastante buen consejero de guerra...hasta que perdieron la guerra...

¡Pero si no ha ganado una guerra en su vida!

— No las bastantes. De haber estado yo... ¡No habrían hecho jabón a nadie!

Alemania refunfuña con eso.

— Tan humanitario, tú...

— ¡Nunca intenté exterminar a nadie! ¡Y si no lo hubieran intentado, habrían ganado la guerra!

Se vuelve a acomodar la gorra porque joder que sus boinas son mucho más cómodas. Todo le tintinea con las medallas.

— No recuerdo que tu vinieras a decirnos "No, ya no os vendo más armas para que hagáis eso en lo que no creo".

— ¡Tampoco recuerdo haber tenido otra opción, les vendía armas TAMBIÉN a los del otro maldito lado!

— Y bastante que nos peleábamos ya entre nosotros por eso. No creas que fue tan fácil convencerles de ir mejor primero hacia el oeste que hacia ti y acabar con ese problema.

Suiza se sonroja un poco con ese asunto.

Y Alemania refunfuña más.

—L-Lo que quiero decir, e-es que... Seríamos iguales en un mismo ejército — Los niveles de agresividad han bajado en un %

— No, no lo seríamos —insiste

— ¡Vas a decirme como siempre que yo sería el soldado más raso y tú el general máximo, como siempre quitándome toda clase de mérito estratégico y dándome mérito únicamente para pelear!

— Nein, pero me aseguraría de estar solo UN pequeño rango por encima de ti.

Suiza le mira perfectamente incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa tremenda obsesión con estar siempre SOBRE mí?

— Me gusta cuando estás DEBAJO — Es una pena que no vaya a pillar el doble sentido. Hay algunos intercambios de dinero de apuestas sobre eso de todos modos.

Aunque son en el cuarto de al lado

— ¡Pues ese es justo el problema! ¡Es medio patológico, yo no tengo esa NECESIDAD de estar siempre arriba de ti, puedo a veces estarlo, a veces abajo, la cosa es que se equilibre!

Máaaas intercambios de dinero.

— Bueno, eso es porque a ti no te gusta mandar y a mí sí.

— ¡Claro que me gusta mandar, el problema eres TÚ! ¡Para mandar el otro tiene que hacer, y tú nunca haces lo que quiero!

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

— Una instrucción simple como cuadrarte, no lo haces.

Estira la espalda y levanta los brazos como si llevara una batuta en la mano dispuesto a dirigir, sonriendo.

— ¿Así?

— ¡Nein, hasta me haces pensar que no sabes hacerlo! — Protesta un poco, sonrojándose con la sonrisa y acercándose a él — ¡Tienes que apretar las piernas y esa mano, no me engañas! ¡No es dirigir la orquesta, es cuadrarte!

Se ríe pero no se cambia de postura.

—No voy a erguir más las piernas, es cansado — Responde pensando que así se les pone a todos el culo que se les pone, de mantener la postura.

Eeeeeeexactamente.

Y tú lo debes tener aguadao y fofo por no ponerlo.

— Es irrelevante si es cansado o no, además tu pasas bastantes horas de pie frente a la orquesta, no te creo que no puedas apretar mejor las piernas — No que yo te haya observado el culo estando allá arriba ni nada — Sube el brazo, que parezca que saludas.

Hace un saludo de emperador en la carroza, no un saludo marcial.

— ¿Cómo es que no te corrieron del ejército? ¡De menos un saludo nazi, venga! — Levanta el brazo como nunca antes nadie lo había visto hacer.

Austria levanta las cejas con eso. Y hasta se le abre un poco la boca

— Yo te VI saludarle a ÉL así, un simple mortal, así que no es como que no puedas saludarme así hoy a mí si soy tu marido. — Sigue ahí con la mano en alto y hace un gesto para que lo haga.

— Desde luego que le saludé así a él — Levanta un poco la mano.

— "Desde luego", como si él no hubiera sido un lunático que te dejó en completa bancarrota, demente y perdido, a enfrentar tú las consecuencias de SUS actos — Puntualiza frunciendo el ceño y haciéndole un cariñito en el brazo para estirárselo bien.

Estira adecuadamente el brazo, mirándole.

Suiza asiente conforme.

— Aunque ya podrías hacer el saludo militar normal, en vez de estar gritando Heil Hitler por ahí... pero vale, supongo que el atuendo mío de hoy merece que digas Heil Schweiz.

Sonríe y le mira por encima de las gafas.

— Mira que rápido has empezado a sentirte cómodo en esto.

Se sonroja un poco y se encoge de hombros, carraspeando.

— Heil, liebe — Saluda

El suizo se sonroja un montón y hasta sonríe un poquito.

— H-Heil, Österreicher... — No, es que no puede levantar la mano —. Mein… Mann.

El austriaco sonríe bajando la mano hacia su cara para hacerle un cariño.

Y es que Suiza cierra los ojos y le siiiiiiiigue la caricia

Mueve la mano para acariciarle con el pulgar otra vez, dibujándole un poco la línea de la mandíbula.

El problema con el helvético, claro, es que en general en cuanto le toca empieza a estirarse hacia él y a convertirse en el VERDADERO corderito que es. Da hasta un pasito hacia él.

¿Ves? ¿Ves porqué él estaría por encima de ti?

¡No tendría por qué! ¡Lo más equilibrado sería que fuera al revés!

Le quita la gorra y le acaricia el pelo.

Es que... Suiza no ronronea porque no es gato, pero lo haría dócilmente.

El castaño acaba acercándole hacia si.

Suiza levanta las manos y se las pone en la cintura. Se humedece los labios.

— Por qué creo que esto no va como tú desearías que fuera, conmigo en este uniforme...

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo crees que desearía que fuera?

— Con mucha más tensión, y mucho menos dulce... — Como sería con Prusia, piensa para sí, pero no dice nada. Abre los ojos y le mira.

— Pero entonces no sería contigo.

Se muerde el labio.

— Podría ser conmigo, podría ser distinto, podría ser así como quisieras que fuera... ¿Cómo era lo que soñaste?

— ¿Lo que soñé?

— Ja ¿Cómo era? Parecía gustarte muchísimo, y seguro estaba yo haciendo algo que... No estoy haciendo. Dime qué y lo haré, ya estoy aquí con el traje este.

— No soñé nada

Suiza inclina la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo no? Lo que soñaste que te tenía tan... e-excitado.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Tu sueño conmigo vestido de Nazi!

— No me suena.

— ¡Italia me llamó en la mañana y me dijo eso!

Austria levanta las cejas.

— ¿Por qué crees que vine aquí a... vestirme con esto?

— Esa era una buena pregunta que prefería no hacer no fuera que te dieras cuenta.

— Solo no quería que Preussen viniera y...

Se rasca un poco la cabeza porque en realidad tampoco es que se diera cuenta de mucho... Ni que conscientemente haya decidido venir aquí a hacer realidad el sueño de Austria.

— Preussen...

— Ni Deutschland, ni ninguno de ellos... Nazis...

— ¿Aja?

— ¡Pues... viniera aquí a cumplir tus fantasías!

— No sabía que tenía esas fantasías.

Suiza refunfuña y bufa bajando la cara, orejitas rojas.

— ¿No serás tú el que la tenía?

Abre la boca y le mira porque... ¡No! Si él... si él había venido porque ÉL la tenía, y... por qué siempre era Suiza el pervertido que acababa pareciendo que tenía fantasías con Austria.

— Nein!

— Eso suena bastante culpable

— ¿Crees que mis fantasías me incluyen a mí de verdammt NAZI?

— Quién sabe... por eso son fantasías.

— ¿Por qué siempre son mis fantasías? ¡Que no es esta mi fantasía! Pero por qué tú nunca tienes fantasías conmigo... Seguro esto es obra de Preussen o de Italia o de Deutschland o de tu exmujer para hacerme quedar de idiota, como siempre — Se sienta en la cama.

El austriaco levanta las cejas de nuevo.

— Pero si estabas tocando una de esas cosas en el... violín.

— Italien me ha pedido...

— E-Es decir tú no sabrías que vendría, ni querías que me pusiera esto, ni tenía nada que ver conmigo lo que tocabas — Aprieta los ojos sintiéndose ahora mismo bastante idiota vestido así, como con un disfraz, solo para que les molesten —. Seguro están viendo todo esto en las cámaras esas que les dejas tener aquí.

— Solo hay una —miente—. Y está ahí — Señala, eso sí, la que tiene mejor perspectiva.

Frunce el ceño y fulmina la cámara en cuestión.

— Pues nadie ha hecho ningún ridículo tan grande, y detesto ser su hazmerreír — Se levanta hablando a la cámara y va a destruirla.

Austria le mira dejándole hacer porque igual que a ellos les deja ponerlas, deja a Suiza destruirlas para que se sienta mejor.

Bueno, no a destruirla, pero de menos a desconectarla... Y ahogarla en el WC

Y vuelve a tener el dilema ese... Horrendo de siempre, de qué hacer una vez Austria le dice que si ha venido aquí a cumplir fantasías... Pues él en realidad estaba bastante bien tocando el violín.  
Se rasca la cabeza pensando que ha dejado su ropa abajo y que además no trae ropa interior, y que odia a todo el mundo y debió quedarse en casa.

—P-Pues... ehm... — No me vendría mal ponerme un cubo en la cabeza e irme así a casa... quizás una bolsa de papel podría ayudar —, N-no es que... YO... qui-quisiera... o... bueno, no e-esperaba que...

Austria le sonríe

— ¿Y qué quisieras?

— Que hubieras soñado conmigo vestido en traje de nazi...

— ¿En serio? ¿De todas las posibilidades?

— Cuales posibilidades, eso al menos me daría una buena razón para estar aquí, y tu estarías excitado conmigo vistiendo así en vez de verme como un idiota.

Se ríe el castaño.

— En realidad me gusta que estés tan cómodo con ello puesto

— Ahora estoy infinitamente menos cómodo, porque no hay justificación alguna más que mi propia credulidad... por supuesto que no ibas a decirle a Veneciano que soñaste conmigo en esta cosa y que eso te gustaba. Lo cual hace que la única cosa que te gustaba, que era que estuviera cómodo... ahora... ya no pueda gustarte — Se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

— En general... estás demasiado preocupado — Se sienta él en la cama, tan tranquilo.

— Nein.

— Ja, sí que lo estás

— Pues... es que...

Palmaditas en la cama para que Suiza vaya con él.

— ¿Qué harías tú si hubieras recorrido todo este trecho para algo... Así y ya estando ahí yo te saltará con... Eso que me has dicho?

— ¿Has venido para estar conmigo, no? Pues ven aquí a estarlo.

Se regresa a la cama, sonrojadito con eso de estar con él, y se sienta a su lado.

— No te negaré que tenía curiosidad por verte a ti vestido así. Todos, creo, que la teníamos.

Le mira de reojo y hace un poco los ojos en blanco.

— Schweiz nazi ¿Por qué les genera tanta curiosidad? Es... Un atuendo desagradable ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué lo tenían!

— Porque es algo que no llevarías normalmente.

— No saldría a la calle así NUNCA.

— Podría ser un buen disfraz de Halloween.

— ¡Nein! Ya bastante es... Traerlo puesto ¡Pero que me confundan con uno!

— No te confundirán, si es disfraz

— Tú sabes lo que es ir disfrazado de Nazi a algún sitio... Si hasta me pusieron esta mierda en el brazo — Se la quita.

— ¿Y?

— Pensaran que, hablando alemán, seguro yo era nazi o tenía algo je ver con esos... Sucios... ¿Por qué no piensas que es tremendo, que traiga el uniforme?

— Porque te ves bien. Pareces una figura de autoridad.

Suiza parpadea.

— En realidad es por eso que se nos ve bien a todos. Nos infunde seguridad en nosotros mismos, autoridad y control... y eso es sexy —cita a Italia.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que con mi propio uniforme no parezco una figura de autoridad? Porque yo tengo un uniforme... ¿Sí sabes eso, verdad?

— Sí, pero este le añade un punto prohibido

— Oh... El uniforme oscuro de algo malo que no debería usar pero que traigo puesto incorrectamente...

— Exacto.

— Quizás pueda volverme... Implacable con el uniforme. Y... Ehm... Torturarte — Le mira de reojo un instante.

— Mmmm... —es que no le va NADA, pero agradece el esfuerzo.

Suiza le mira a los ojos porque no parece convencido.

— Creo que no podría torturarte ni queriendo — Admite derrotado mientras extiende la mano y le toma la suya.

— Lo sé — Sonríe

Le hace un cariño en la mano con el dedo.

— Un día, vas a aburrirte de eso, porque a ti te gusta la gente más... Así como tú. O como Spanien, o como Ungarn. Desde que éramos chicos...

— Sí, sí me gusta esa gente —susurra.

Suiza suspira, porque eso siempre le ha jugado un poco en contra, y le aprieta un poco la mano.

— Voy a tener que aprender a ser así.

— No creo que sea indispensable

— No creas que voy a dejarte ir otra vez nada más porque soy demasiado... dulce — Se hace a sí mismo los ojos en blanco—. Si aprendí a traer pistola y disparar, puedo aprender a... no lo sé, a algo ¿No me estás diciendo tú siempre que hay que aprender a cambiar?

— En realidad estoy bastante orgulloso de tus progresos en los últimos tiempos.

— ¿Ah sí? No salí huyendo en la boda, y hace mucho que no te apunto con la pistola...

— Y ya hay bastantes halagos gratuitos por hoy.

Le mira a los ojos y niega con la cabeza, sonriendo un poquiiiiito. Más tranquilo.

—Hace rato dijiste que me querías — Susurra

— ¿Y? ¿Crees que no sé cuándo vienes en plan "soy un torpe y un idiota y todos se burlan" para que te diga cosas bonitas, Sr. Manipulador?

Abre la boca cómicamente, mirandole un poquiiiiiito culpable.

— Ya te he dicho que subestimas mis habilidades.

— ¡No lo hago para que me digas cosas bonitas! — Asegura sonrojado.

— Ah, y que te consuele y te apapache un poco también si puedes lograrlo.

— ¡No es cierto! — Chillonea muy muy muy culpable. Porque en parte funciona, decir que se va, avergonzarse un montón. Pero si ya lo sabe ahora no podrá hacerlo y era una de las pocas cosas con las que podía más o menos conseguir lo que quería.

— Claro que es cierto, tú eres dulce y te gustan las cosas dulces... Yo soy ácido y me gustan las cosas ácidas y en realidad es muy extraño esto que hay entre nosotros.

— No digas eso — Aprieta los ojos y le abraza un poco, en primera porque le da mucha vergüenza ser el dulce de la relación, sí, aún, y en segunda porque... No deja de pensar que quizás Austria podría querer parar si es demasiado extraño —. No es tan extraño.

— Sí que lo es, porque tú quisieras que yo fuera más dulce y yo... Que tú fueras más ácido a veces, pero no lo somos y aun así... Aquí estamos.

—A mí me gustas así. Y no es tan grave, imagina que los dos fuéramos ácidos como tú... O... Ugh, dulces como yo.

— ¿Aja? ¿Cómo sería entonces?

— En realidad sería... Más aburrido — Valora, y creo que es una de las pocas veces que Suiza habla de "aburrido".

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque aunque te odio y me pareces insufrible, detestable e insoportable... — Menos mal...—, y es irritante que seas pomposo e inútil, impuntual y que desorganices mi vida... Bueno, si no hicieras nada de todo eso no podría odiarte, ni me parecerías insufrible... de hecho si no hicieras todo eso serías casi como Lili.

Oooojos en blanco, sonriendo

— ¿Dices que a ti te gustaría que fuera más así molesto e irritante como tú... como... France?

— Nein, definitivamente nein.

Suiza sonríe un poquito.

— Puede que France haya sido un pésimo ejemplo... ¿Quién se parece a ti que conozcas además de él?

Francia indignado dice que él está en el grupo de la gente DULCE.

— Mein Mutter?—eso es SOLO por molestar

Suiza levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

— ¡Tu madre no se parece! ¡O sea sí... Pero no pero sí!

Se ríe

— De hecho ella es dulce.

— Ya lo sé, elegí a alguien fácil para ti.

— Mmm... — Frunce el ceño — ¿Quien te gustaría entonces?

— ¿Liechtenstein? — De nuevo para molestar

— WAAAS?

Se ríe

— ¡Solo lo dices para molestarme! Y no me dices quién te parece así insoportable como tú... No hay NADIE así de desagradable

Vuelta a reírse.

— Quizás... Contigo mismo ¿Te gustarías a ti?

— Mmmm... No, no lo creo

Inclina la cabeza.

— ¿Por?

— No suelo ser fácil — Se encoge de hombros y en realidad es porque su madre y Francia, que son los que más se le parecen, no le gustan y es culpa de Suiza.

— Ves, ni tú te soportas — Asiente complacido con esa respuesta. Le pone suavemente una mano en el pecho y le empuja un poco hacia la cama, para que se acuesten.

Se deja, claro.

— Al final del día tampoco soportabas tan bien a Spanien, dado que te separaste de él, ni a Ungarn, que... bueno...

— ¿Aja?

— No estas con ella con ella, aunque te siga lavando los calzones, lo cual es... — Suspirito — Lo que quiero decir es que tampoco te funcionó tan bien.

— ¿Has notado que estás constantemente analizando eso y asegurándolo como si necesitaras convencerte a ti mismo?

Se sonroja de nuevo y se pone boca arriba en la cama.

—Es que para ti es muy normal, esos... Ciclos o como los llames.

— ¿Ciclos?

— Supongo que la primera vez estás seguro de que será hasta que la muerte te separe, ya para la segunda vez entiendes que es posible que no sea para siempre... Para la tercera ya debes estar convencido de que esto ES por un periodo de tiempo finito.

— Mmmm... Nein.

— Es lo que dicta la lógica.

— Salvo que se basa en premisas incorrectas

— ¡La observación de los resultados previos!

— En unos casos aislados.

— Pero es que no son tan aislados... — Vacila, porque no quiere decirle esto, pero vaya que si lo ha pensado —. De Spanien puedo entenderlo, pero Ungarn le da validez a esa teoría a pesar de haber pocos casos para analizarla.

— ¿Y de mí?

— Tú estás presente en los dos casos

— Exacto, soy el factor común a analizar entonces

— ¿Por qué no estás casado aún con Ungarn?

— Por la guerra

— Es decir, de no ser por la guerra, seguirías casado con ella.

— No lo sé, seguramente no.

— ¿Ves? Eso es... Inexplicable

— ¿Qué tiene de explicable?

— Nada.

— Mmmm... — No parece convencido

— Ungarn debería haber sido una pareja perfecta para ti, verdammt, si en parte aún hace ciertas cosas que...

— ¿Aja?

— Tenías mucho más en común con ella que conmigo, tenían niños pequeños que educar, una casa los dos, ella es mujer así que socialmente es más fácil... Y ella acepta todo lo que pides justo como tú quisieras que el mundo lo aceptara y reaccionara.

— ¿Y?

— Y no sé, solo me hace pensar que... Hay que aprovechar.

— Pues hazlo —sonríe

— Eso hago, aquí, vestido de idiota solo porque alguien me dijo que tuviste un sueño... — Admite con la boca pequeña

Se ríe.

Suiza sonríe un poquito de lado, con las orejitas rojas.

— Siempre puedes quitártelo

— Quitármelo...

— Si no te gusta... Aunque te ves bien con todas esas pomposas y brillantes medallas al honor y mérito.

— ¡No me gustan NADA! ¡Y no son pomposas! ¡Ugh! — Se lleva la mano al cuello para quitárselo y la maldita cruz...

Le mira, dejándole hacer. Porque menos ropa es una buena dirección.

— ¿Cómo demonios se quita esta cosa? Verdammt

— Déjate esa, es la que te hace pertenecer a la familia.

Le mira de reojo

— Yo ya no pertenecía.

— Si la llevas, sí ¿Sabes? Teníamos una cada uno y nunca nos confundíamos sobre cuál era la de quién...—recuerda, pasando los dedos sobre la que lleva Suiza.

— Esta es de alguien entonces...

—De Deutschland

— Las cruces de la familia... Todos menos Schweiz — Hace los ojos en blanco.

— La de Schweiz estaba en un cajón, no creas que no teníamos esperanza.

Suiza levanta las cejas.

— Te estás inventando eso. Si me hubieran invadido, que no hubieran podido, no me hubieran dado una Cruz. Me habrían dado un golpe en la cabeza y trabajos forzados.

— Claro que no, si eres pura raza aria — Se ríe

— Al menos tanto como tú — Hace los ojos en blanco —. Así que ahora dices que me habrías dado un bonito uniforme, una cruz de estas y unos cuantos judíos que exterminar...

— Eso mismo

— ¡Pero qué morro el tuyo!

— Morro ninguno.

— ¡Todo el morro del universo! ¡Estaba mal lo que hacían! — Se le sube encima con muuucho cuidado.

— Ja, lo sé.

Traga saliva y le mira a los ojos.

— Aunque he de admitir que vestido de uniforme...

— ¿Aja?

— No te vieras tan mal... Eras odioso y a la vez...

Sonríe dejándole hablar.

— ¡No es que me gustaras ni nada!

El austriaco se ríe de nuevo.

— Ni siquiera te quería ver y las veces que te vi quería... Estrangularte con tu actitud —peeeeeeero...

— ¿Pero?

— Pero nada, siempre me has caído mal con uniforme... Ehm... ¿Aún lo tienes?

— Ja, desde luego que lo tengo

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco con el "desde luego".

— No debería de proponer esto...

— ¿En serio, Schweiz?

— ¡No dije nada!

— Pero sé lo que piensas. Tendríamos que ponérnoslo todos.

— Nein, no voy a ir afuera con Preussen y Deutschland a jugar a esto, una cosa es contigo...

— Mmmm...

— Was?

— A mí me parece que es más divertido todos juntos. Podríamos hacer una foto para Vater.

— Además quieres dejar registro de esto... Y que luego me quieran venir a cobrar los otros cualquier clase de indemnización... — Le mira de reojo.

— Podemos sacar la foto con un periódico de hoy.

— Y entonces va a venir a preguntarme qué estaba pensando... ¿Además no dices que este es el uniforme de Deutschland?

— ¿Y crees que Deutschland no tiene más de un uniforme? Lo que no tiene es más de una cruz y de hecho creo que esta es de Italien en realidad.

— ¡¿Italien tenía una?!

—Nein, es la de Deutschland, pero creo que se la regaló

— Oh... ¿De verdad?

— ¿Si es la de Deutschland? Estoy seguro ¿Si se la regaló a Italien? Me parece que sí

— Nein, es que... No me imagino a Deutschland regalando su cruz. Preussen trae la suya al cuello ¿No? ¿Y la tuya?

—La mía... —se gira y la busca en el cajón menos poco accesible... de su mesita de noche, sacándola.

— Tienes tu cruz... cerca, por lo que veo.

— En su sitio — Se la tiende y la diferencia con la de Alemania se nota a la legua.

¿Cuál es la diferencia?

La de Austria BRILLA pero BRILLA como joya, como si fuera de platino.

— ¿No había brillantes para incrustarle? O te regañaba el Führer

— Nadie me regañaba, solo que yo mandaba que le sacaran brillo.

— No me lo digas... — Sonríe un poco de ladito y le mira de reojo —. De hecho ya es bastante que no sea DORADA.

— No podía ser dorada, son las mismas las cuatro

— Tres. La cuarta es producto de tu historia.

— Nein, la cuarta la tengo yo.

Le mira y es que de verdad no le cree que tenga una Cruz nazi que sea suya. Entrecierra los ojos.

— Was?

— Vater querría verlas.

— Vater... ¿O tú? — Busca dentro del cajón en el mismo sitio y saca un estuche. La que hay dentro está nueva, se parece mucho a la de Alemania que no brilla porque llevar cosas brillantes en el campo de batalla podía hacer reflejos traidores, pero igual la de Austria estaba pulida porque para él era una joya, no era ninguna cosa que llevar a un campo de batalla... A donde obviamente tampoco es que fuera a ir mientras había batalla a no ser que de ello dependiera... Su propia vida o algo similar.

Suiza le mira hacer, re acomodándose en la cama. Levanta las cejas con la cruz que de verdad existe y extiende una mano, tomándola. Era extraño, como tener una membresía a un extraño y antiguo club del mal que nunca había querido, pero eso no quitaba que... Pudiera pertenecer. Había renegado de ellos tantas veces, TANTAS. Él se había extraído de la familia del todo y a estas alturas, la única que era su familia era Liechtenstein (Ehm y Austria, por adquisición), pero esta cruz era un extraño recordatorio de que eran, los cuatro, hermanos.

— ¿Por qué tienes esto? —pregunta incrédulo y es que aunque un rato atrás le dijo sobre no perder la esperanza, no se lo creía.

— Porque tú no la querías y Deutschland y Preussen la habrían tirado.

— Pero es raro que exista. Muy. Yo NUNCA me hubiera unido a ustedes, y aun así alguien pensó que quizás... Sí.

— Liechtenstein tiene la suya también.

— Was?!

— Desde luego, creo que la tiene guardada.

— ¡¿Cuándo se la diste?! ¡Intentaste llevártela!

— Durante la primera guerra mundial, antes de que se fuera contigo.

— Ah... —parpadea y se incorpora un poco — ¿Desde entonces la tenías?

— Ja, en realidad es de los caballeros teutones, originalmente — Se encoge de hombros.

No, es que Austria no estaba entendiendo este asunto. Que tuviera una cruz para el después de estar juntos era bonito, pero que le hubiera hecho una cruz de familia antes de reconciliarse...

— ¿De quién fue la idea de que yo tuviera una cruz?

— Un poco general — Gesto vago—. Creo que Preussen le dio una a Vater por Navidad cuando volvieron.

— Nein, pero esta es MÍ cruz.

Sonríe con esa forma de Suiza de ponerlo.

— E-Es decir, no es una cruz aleatoria, es una que tú mandaste a hacer para MÍ.

— Yo, Preussen, Liechtenstein... —hace un gesto vago, como va a haberla hecho Lili si le prohibías verle—. ¿Qué importa eso?

Suiza sonríe un poco pensando que importa MUCHÍSIMO.

— ¿Entonces ahora resulta que sí la quieres?

Porque esto es como su lugar vacío en el concierto... Pero algo más palpable. Prueba de que Austria si pensaba en él. Cierra la mano sobre la cruz. Y traga saliva.

Austria mira a una de las cámaras dejando que Suiza se lo piense y mueve los labios con un "Unión Europea, ahí vamos" para Alemania.

Alemania sonríe satisfecho con Austria y asiente.

—N-Nein... — No parece que no quieras, muchacho, deberías sonar más convincente

— ¿Estás seguro?

Nein, qué coño va a estar seguro. El querría guardarla en su cajón con COSAS.

— J-Ja.

— No tienes que llevarla ni nada, ya nadie las llevamos... solo... tenerla.

Es que sí que la quiere. Siiii que la quiere.

— Debería... Enterrarla. — En mi cajón con cosas.

— Nein, para enterrarla la sigo guardando yo.

— Nein, Nein! — La aleja de él.

El austriaco levanta las cejas.

Como si Austria pudiera quitarte la Cruz a base de fuerza... La cosa es que la cruz ha dejado de ser el desagradable objeto nazi para convertirse en el objeto que Austria mando a hacer para acordarse de ti.

— Schweiz... decídete.

— Ja, Ja quiero mi verdammt cruz.

Alemania suelta un gritito de completa alegría. Y decide que ahora mismo va a empezar a preparar los papeles para adicionar a Suiza a la comunidad, tan contento.

Sonríe un poco triunfante.

Y Prusia hace "JA!"

Hungría sonríe también un poquito pensando que son bastante monos y chismeando con Veneciano al respecto.

— Solo porque... Me la has regalado y... Bueno, es mía... —se explica Suiza al ver la sonrisa, sonrojándose.

Veneciano opina que ya que la de Alemania es suya y la de Prusia de la húngara, Austria debería darle la SUYA a Suiza.

Y supongo que Suiza a Austria la suya... Te duro tres segundos en las manos. Eso comenta Hungría.

— Aja, aja... Como sea.

Así que Suiza se quedaría la pulida y Austria la nueva.

— Nein, Nein, no es como sea. Esto es porque tú me mandaste a hacer una cruz y... Es mía por derecho.

— Desde luego, a vater va a gustarle saberlo

— Saber que tengo una cruz que me hace ser parte de esta familia.

— Exacto

— Yo era parte de esta familia desde antes... Lo que pasa es que todos se volvieron locos...

Se ríe el austriaco.

— Pero bueno, supongo que ahora que vater está de vuelta... Puedo...

— ¿Aja?

— P-Puedo tener una cruz de estas.

— Parece que te des permiso a ti mismo

Aprieta los ojos porque Austria le conoce demasiado bien.

— No es tan simple renunciar a una cosa, pasarte media vida convenciéndote de ello y luego... Sentarse aquí a aceptar una cruz.

— Consideras que es... ¿Poco neutral?

Suiza, que estaba pensando que... Aceptar una cruz no era nada en comparación haberse CASADO CON AUSTRIA EN FRENTE DE TODOS SUS CONOCIDOS, levanta una ceja y le mira sin haberle escuchado.

— Was?

— Poco neutral, como empezar a decantarte.

— J-Ja.

— Aunque no sé qué puede haber peor que una boda para ello.

— ¡No lo digaaaaas!

Se ríe.

— ¡Nein, tampoco te rías! Solo es que... ¡Es que tú!

— ¿Yo? ¿Te llevo por el mal camino?

— ¡Ja, como siempre, completamente! Me llevas por OTRO camino que no es el que yo tenía pensado... — Uno mejor, ejem

— ¿Tanto te atonto que dejas de pensar?

— ¡Nunca he dicho que me atontes! ¡No me atontas! —lo atontas COMPLETAMENTE —. Solo... me orillas a... cosas

— A volverte tonto.

— ¡No me vuelves tonto! — Rabia.

— Desde luego que sí, hasta te casaste conmigo olvidando tu neutralidad y tu odio.

— No me olvidé de mi neutralidad, solo actué como nación libre que soy, uniéndome a alguien que TAMBIÉN ES NEUTRAL — Mira como del odio ni hablamos.

— Eso hace que te decantes, liebe.

— ¡Pues TU también te decantaste por mí!

— Ja, pero yo no tenía problema en ello.

— ¡Pues yo tampoco tengoooo!

— Ah, es bueno saber que me quieres incondicionalmente y sin complejos ni problemas.

— WAS?! Yo no he dicho... — Se detiene en un golpe de brillantez — ¿Me estás diciendo que tú me quieres incondicionalmente?

— Obviamente esto no va sobre mí, Schweiz — Igual se sonroja

Suiza se sonroja en espejo también.

Austria hace un gesto vago con la mano y le mira de reojo.

— Y-Yo solo di-digo que tú…Tú... Yo no me... — Es que ahora no saben ni de que hablaba.

— ¿Aja? … Me pregunto qué dirá Liechtenstein cuando llegues con eso — Caaaaaambio de tema

— ¿Co-con... qué? — ¿Será la ropa, la cruz, una erección?

¿A caso tiene una erección?

¿A caso no ha dicho que no saldrá a la calle con esa ropa?

Quizás no le devuelvan la suya

Nooo

No tiene una erección, aún... Pero con Austria cerca...

¿Eso es lo que quiere? ¿Una erección? ¡Qué cochino!

Nooo no ha dicho que quiere una.

Claro que lo ha dicho

— Con tu cruz de hierro.

— Ahh... Ehm... No... Pensaba decirle.

— ¿Cómo vas a no decirle? Le diré yo entonces.

— Nein! Pero qué quieres que le diga... ¿Mira lo que traje?

— Por ejemplo

— ¡No voy a decirle eso! Ni siquiera va a entenderlo.

— Pues explícale por qué lo traes

Suiza se sonroja un poco.

— Puede que eso sea lo más difícil — Se recuerda a sí mismo escribiendo en el pizarrón "Cómo reconocer a un NAZI", y dibujando la cruz con un NUNCA ACERCARSE.

— Preussen y Deutschland también van a alegrarse.

El helvético mira a Austria de reojo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque son tur hermanos y esto es bueno.

— Yo no creo que Deutschland me haya visto nunca como su Bruder.

— No menosprecies lo que él pueda sentir.

— Nein, lo que digo es que... Preussen y yo sí que tenemos cientos de recuerdos juntos como hermanos. Muchos de ellos de pequeños, sí, pero había muchas cosas en común entonces —Porque tú eras bastante inútil y odiabas el barro y moverte en general —. La cosa con Deutschland es que él era demasiado pequeño cuando yo me fui...

— ¿Y? Crees que él no ha crecido sabiendo quién eres aunque quizás no fueras tan cercano con él como lo éramos Preussen y yo.

— Estoy seguro de que él creció sabiendo muy bien que era un cabrero infame — Le mira de reojo otra vez, y sonríe levemente.

— La vergüenza de la familia, pero de la familia después de todo — Se encoge de hombros, tan cínico.

— ¡Yo NO soy la vergüenza de la familia! ¡Esos son ustedes que matan a todo mundo y se sienten tan superiores!

— En realidad, Nein, lo eres tú.

— ¡¿Qué me hace ser tan vergonzoso?!

— Ser un cabrero infame traidor y renegado.

— ¡Traidor YO!

— Ja

— ¡Tú eres el traidor que me dejó por los nazis!

— Tú te fuiste mucho, mucho antes.

— ¡Eso fue tu culpa! — Le toma de la mano

— Y te convirtió a ti en el traidor

— Es que si se lo pones así a vater cualquiera diría que yo lo hice queriendo.

— Seguro puedes tomarte un par de minutos en tu vida para contarle a tu padre lo que quieras... Igual que puedo hacerlo yo.

— Vater sigue sin creer que nos hayamos peleado y separado por años...

Austria se encoge de hombros

— Pero eso no me hace del todo ser la vergüenza de la familia, tú no sabes pelear y eres un debilucho, eso te hace a ti más vergonzoso — Sentencia

Austria frunce el ceño y pone los ojos en blanco.

— Ja! ¿Ves? — Esa mueca de sonrisa, aunque le hace un cariñito con el pulgar porque no quiere que se enfade.

— Cómo si el poder estuviera tan ligado a las capacidades físicas.

— ¡Eso no hace que no sea útil!

— Depende...

— No, no depende. Es mejor ser fuerte que no serlo.

— No estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Crees que es mejor ser débil que ser fuerte?

— Creo que hay otras fortalezas además de la física.

— Ja. Pero por ejemplo, tú

— ¿Aja?

— Tienes esas otras fortalezas, y parece que no necesitaras ser fuerte...

— Parece.

— Pero si fueras fuerte además, o al menos no tuvieras tremendas debilidades en esa área.

— No creo que necesite controlaros mejor de lo que ya os controlo.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

— Nos controlas solo porque te dejamos.

— ¡Cuádrese! — Otra vez ese tono de voz

Es que es automático, incluso ahí en la cama.

— Cabrero — Añade como final de la orden

Frunce el ceño y de un solo movimiento le salta encima... Sobra decir que sin lastimarlo. Austria sólo se ríe

— ¡No me llames cabrero! — Protesta aunque... Le gusta que se ría.

Es que le hace mucha gracia que se enfade.

— Podríamos no dejar que nos controles así justamente como lo hago ahora — Es que le sostiene con tal cuidado y suavidad...

— ¿Ahora no dejas que te controle? ¿A que te grito de nuevo?

— Grites lo que grites no te haré caso. —Tan seguro el

— ¿Nada de nada?

— Nein, porque soy más fuerte que tú.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí impávido?

— Ja!

— ¡Deutschland, dice Schweiz que se une a la comunidad europea! — Grita.

—WAAAAAS?! Nein! — Vale, vale, ustedes ganan

Se ríiiie otra vez

— ¡No voy a entrar a su comunidad de lunáticos y a regalar mi dinero! — Grita tapándole la boca con la mano.

— Y dice que va a mantenernos a todos ahora — Sigue, medio muerto de risa medio con la boca tapada.

— Nein! ¡No voy a mantener a nadie más que a ti y a Liechtenstein! — Sigue en protesta, aunque sonríe un poco sin notarlo porque Austria de está riendo.

— Y además dice que va a venirse a vivir aquí con Liechtenstein.

Creo que hace lo que siempre quieres que haga que es darle un beso para callarle.

No sé cómo lo consigue, pero aún se ríe mientras le besa.

¡Argh! Le besa con más ganas a ver si se calla.

¡Vale, vale! Acaba por besarle de vuelta.

Le hace el favor.

Eeeh... Sí, más o menos

¡Argh! ¡Es insoportable!

Alemania mientras tanto... Está firmando él ya los papeles.

Insistió en decirlo.

Que decepción se va a llevar, pobre. Ese pobre sonó demasiado poco sincero

Pat pat

¡¿Ven?!

¿Qué?

Su pat pat solo es indicativo de la maldad austriaca.

Está bien, está bien, ya pobreteamos un poco a Suiza tambiéeeen. Pat, paat.

¡Noooo, si no quiere que lo pobreteee!

Österreeeeeeeeeeich

¡Liechtensteeeein, no para de molestarmeee!

Le acusa.

Como que ella va a hacer algo.

Pues alguien debería hacer algo y Liechtenstein parece haber heredado esa habilidad.

Austria mira a Liechtenstein

Liechtenstein se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco porque ha conseguido que acepte la cruz.

— Danke — Responde para ella porque eso es como permiso expreso para molestar a Suiza, se vuelve a él mirándole por encima de las gafas y sonriendo.

— ¡Esta es una alianza, la estás poniendo en contra mía!

— Ja

— ¡Y te atreves a admitirlo!

— Yo creo que es muy bonito que te sientas de nuevo parte de la familia — Susurra Liechtenstein.

— Desde luego, ella es inteligente y siempre ha sabido bien quién soy yo a pesar de tus enseñanzas.

— Todos sabíamos quiénes eran a pesar de las enseñanzas de ambos — Pregunta Alemania arreglándose la camisa del uniforme de las SS frente al espejo.

Ojos en blanco de Austria.

— No es como que tú, Österreich, dijeras cosas especialmente hermosas de Schweiz.

Alemania queriéndose congraciar con Suiza.

— Ni hermosas ni horribles.

— No debíamos acercarnos a él ni pedirle nada.

— Solo no debías hablarle como tampoco debíais hablarle al resto del servicio

L helvética

El gesto austriaco pomposo de desinterés

— El... servicio has dicho — Sisea.

— El servicio, reitero.

— Pero es que todos sabíamos que Schweiz era... Schweiz — Apunta Alemania que insiste en estar muy contento hoy con Suiza... Aún no le han dicho...

— ¡Te vendía leche como trabajo honesto y honrado, en vez de solo casarme con alguien con dinero como lo hiciste tú! — Protesta Suiza que se ENFADA cada vez.

— ¿Y esa no es la definición de "personal de servicio"?

Suiza bufa porque no era para nada fácil haberse ido y que le hubiera salido todo bastante mal en su autoimpuesto exilio, como para además tener que volver y venderle la leche a él por falta de malditas opciones. Se cruza de brazos y refunfuña.

— ¿Sabes? Sí, era tu personal de servicio. Y uno muy digno... Mejor que no me hablaran, ni quería hablar con ustedes yo tampoco — Replica cerrando los ojos y apretando lo brazos cruzados.

— Se nota por tu tono relajado y tranquilo.

— De todos modos siempre nos teníamos que marchar cuando il signiore tenía audiencias contigo —suelta Veneciano.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No era divertido venir a ver a Schweiz el cabrero vender leche? Podían haberme lanzado cosas o llenado de estiércol, para los estándares de Österreich.

— Porque él quería verte a solas, no seas dramático Svizzera — Protesta Veneciano.

Austria carraspea con eso

Cuando veneciano te llama dramático, es que lo estás siendo.

— ¿Y por qué querías verme a solas? — Suiza se gira con Austria, aún con el ceño fruncido.

— Para que no les malinfluenciaras al resto — Ya, sí, claro.

— No fueran a intentar querer... Yo qué sé... ¿Trabajar? —pregunta e inclina la cabeza —. ¿Sabes? Creo que en el fondo... Sí querías verme.

— Y yo que en el fondo... El que quería verme eras tú.

O más bien el que quería que quisiera.

— Ja, bueno, considerando que el día que me fui de casa lo hice para darte una lección... Desde luego que quería —murmura —. Eras bastante frustrante.

— Lo que debisteis hacer es acostaros — Suelta Veneciano.

Ten un latino y siempre sabrá qué hacer...

Suiza se sonroja con la idea, porque vaya que él hubiera querido... Cuando supo qué era.

— Nein, eso tampoco funcionó — Suelta sin pensar.

— No funcionó porque solo lo hicisteis una vez, pero ya podríais haberlo hecho en uno de esos bailes de Napoleón o durante la Segunda Guerra mundial.

Alemania le pone las manos a Veneciano en los hombros.

— ¿Te acuerdas lo nervioso que se ponía Österreich en sus bodas por si Schweiz venía o no?

— Desde luego — Asiente

Suiza le busca la mano a Austria porque todo esto le pone muy nervioso.

— Lo bueno es que ahora pueden emparejarse de todas las veces que "debieron haberlo hecho" y no lo hicieron.

Comenta Hungría, sonriendo, causando que Austria que carraspee incómodo.

— ¡Bueno BASTA! ¡¿Vamos a tomar esta estúpida foto o qué?!

— No deberías estar tú tan contenta puesto que esto fue tu culpa en parte — Riñe Austria a Hungría.

— ¿Mí... Mi culpa? —pregunta ella levantando las cejas.

— Estábamos casados.

— Si me hubieras dicho el problema... Hubiéramos encontrado una solución — Admite ella bastante en serio —. Pero el tema...

— Qué cínica.

— Venga ya, no te enfades — Hungría levanta las manos y baja un poco la cabeza — ¿Ahora todo está bien, no?

— Tampoco estaba tan mal entonces — Esa es para molestar a Suiza.

Que sí que suelta un bufidito junto a él, que solo el escucha.

Hungría le sonríe sin decir más.

— ¿Preusseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, ya vas a bajaaaaaaaaaaar?

Y le hacea a Austria sonreír de lado

Suiza, con el ceño fruncidito mirando a Hungría, se le acerca un poco a Austria al oído.

— Yo te quiero más — Le susurra.

— ¿Cuánto más?

— Mucho.

— ¿Pero mucho cuánto?

— Ya, yaaaaaaa — Grita Prusia, pero no baja

— Más que a mí mismo — Puntualiza con seguridad.

— ¡Pero no bajaaaaaas! ¿Qué haaaaaaaaaaaceeeeeeeeeees? — Los gritos de Berlín.

— ¿Sí? — Eso suena tanto a chibi!Austria.

— Claro que sí, nadie nunca va a quererte como te quiero yo — Le aprieta un poquito la mano y le mira a los ojos, mi muy pequeño y dulce bombón.

Y como Prusia no baje...

Austria junta la frente con la de Suiza, cerrando los ojos.

Alemania les mira, arruga la nariz y mira a Veneciano.

— Ugh... ¿Me arreglas el cuello?

Italia sonríe y se gira para hacerlo, el cuello y el nudo de la corbata y los hombros y el bajo de la chaqueta... y el culo.

Alemania se sonroja y se sobresatura con Italia que, Dios mío ¡¿Cuántas manos tiene?!

Todas las que hacen falta y más.

Alemania termina por abrazarle para ver si así deja de ponerle tan nervioso.

* * *

Agradece, por favor a Liana


End file.
